Hunter x Hunter Couples
by u don't need to know
Summary: Just like what the title says


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Hahahahahahaha! I'm back with another fanfic!! And I don't care if I don't get reviews! (Yeah, someone e-mailed me a hate mail that said that I don't deserve reviews)  
  
*plays the song 'I Will Survive (without reviews!)' while dancing in a freakish way*  
  
Hunter x Hunter Couples  
  
~~~ KILLUA AND GON~~~  
  
Gon: Killua, I love you!!!!!  
  
Killua: Gon! What a coincidence, I love you too!!!  
  
Both: *hugs each other* Yay!!!!  
  
~~~ KILLUA AND KURAPIKA~~~  
  
Killua: I hate you!! You're a know-it-all asshole!! You think you're all that, but you're not!! Do you understand me? You're NOT!!!!!  
  
Kurapika: What?  
  
Killua: I said I love you..  
  
~~~ KILLUA AND OC~~~  
  
Killua: Because of your ravishing beauty, super powers, lovable attitude and your great talents, I fell for you!!!  
  
OC: Yay!!!! I made Killua fall for me!!  
  
*another OC comes by*  
  
OC # 2: Whattabout me? I though you love me too!  
  
*and a million OCs come by*  
  
OCs: Hey! Killua is mine!!!!!!!!  
  
Killua: Ummmm... Bye-bye!  
  
~~~ KILLUA AND ILLUMI~~~  
  
Killua: Stop staring at me! Your eyes. It's scary. And big...  
  
Illumi: I can't help it. I love you!!  
  
Killua: Ok.....  
  
~~~KILLUA AND NEON~~~  
  
Killua: I'm sorry. But she's just too annoying!! She's also a brat!!  
  
Author: So what? You're both brats!  
  
Killua: Oh yeah.  
  
~~~ KILLUA AND LEORIO~~~  
  
Leorio and Killua: Ok.... What's wrong with the author??  
  
~~~ KURAPIKA AND GON~~~  
  
Gon: Kurapika!! I love you!!!!  
  
Kurapika: What a coincidence! I love you too!!!  
  
Kurapika and Gon: Yay!!  
  
~~~ KURAPIKA AND OC~~~  
  
OC: Kurapika! Love me!!!  
  
Kurapika: Why? There are so many OCs in the world? Why should I pick you?  
  
OC: Because I'm special!! My maker made me special! Look! I can control elements!  
  
Kurapika:....  
  
~~~ KURAPIKA AND KURORO~~~  
  
Kurapika: Oh my! I think I'm falling in love with Kuroro! But I should hate him! He practically. *reads script* What? I can't read this!  
  
Author: Hey!! I'm not paying you to mess up!  
  
Kurapika: What the?! You're not even paying me!  
  
Author: Just do it!!!!! And please!! Add some feelings! GAWD!!!!  
  
Kurapika: *mutters to himself* F**k you author..  
  
Author: NOW!!  
  
Kurapika: (as emotional as a sedated computer) Oh my! I think I'm falling in love with Kuroro!! But I should hate him! He practically killed my tribe!  
  
Kuroro: *dramatic entrance* Don't hate me Kurapika! I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Kurapika: Oh! Okay! Even though I spent all my life thinking ways on how to kill you, I'm falling in love with you!!  
  
*they hug each other*  
  
~~~ KURAPIKA AND NEON~~~  
  
Kurapika: I love you Neon.  
  
Neon: Really? Wow... *long pause* WANNA PLAY POKER?  
  
Kurapika: OKAY!  
  
~~~ KURAPIKA AND LEORIO~~~  
  
Kurapika: Leorio. I gathered all of my courage to say this. Well. I love you, okay?  
  
Leorio: Really? Sweeeeettttt!!!!!!! Well, since that you love me. WILL YOU LEND ME SOME MONEY?????  
  
Kurapika: O_O  
  
~~~ GON AND KARUTO~~~  
  
Gon: Weeeee!!!! I love you!!!!  
  
Karuto: Get away from me. Or else, mom will be mad.  
  
Gon: I know. But let's get married anyway!  
  
Karuto: OKAY!!!!  
  
~~~ GON AND OC~~~  
  
OC: I love you Gon!!  
  
Gon: I don't really know who you are, but I love you too!!!!! *they hug*  
  
~~~ GON AND HISOKA~~~  
  
Hisoka: Come here my ripe fruit!!!!  
  
Gon: What are you going to do to me?? *backs away*  
  
Hisoka: *evil smile* You'll see *drags Gon*  
  
Gon: *to the author* Hellllppppppp....  
  
~~~ GON AND SENRITSU~~~  
  
Senritsu: We're both small, so let's get married!!!  
  
Gon: Yay!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~ LEORIO AND AUNT MITO~~~  
  
Aunt Mito: I love you!  
  
Leorio: Sorry. But I love Kurapika..  
  
*Kurapika dies*  
  
Leorio: So baby. What are doing this Saturday night?  
  
~~~ LEORIO AND OC~~~  
  
Leorio: There's actually someone who loves me!!!!???  
  
OC: *sighs* Yeah.. *to herself* Why me?  
  
~~~ LEORIO AND MONKEY~~~  
  
Monkey: *humps Leorio's leg*  
  
Leorio: Ewww!!! What do you think of me? Some other monkey?  
  
Monkey: *nods*  
  
Leorio: *sighs* Ohh..  
  
~~~ HISOKA AND ILLUMI~~~  
  
Hisoka: Illumi. I think I'm in love with you.  
  
Illumi: I think I'm falling for you too.  
  
Both: ~~~ sigh ~~~  
  
~~~ HISOKA AND MACHI ~~~  
  
Hisoka: C'mon honey-baby Machi!! I know you want me!!  
  
Machi: Pervert!!! *slaps Hisoka*  
  
Hisoka: *to himself* She wants me!  
  
~~~ HISOKA AND KURORO~~~  
  
Hisoka: *glares*  
  
Kuroro: *stares*  
  
Hisoka: *glares*  
  
Kuroro: *blinks*  
  
Hisoka: Oh! My heart is melting! Let's get married!!  
  
~~~ HISOKA AND OC~~~  
  
Hisoka: *stares at the OC* Oh well. You have a nice body, you can do! *drags OC*  
  
~~~ KURORO AND PAKUNODA~~~  
  
Pakunoda: *touches Kuroro* *gasps* Y- you love me?!!!!!!!  
  
Kuroro: Wow. You touched me a lot of times before this. And you just noticed it now?? Talk about slow..  
  
~~~ KURORO AND OC~~~  
  
Kuroro: Can you please make me a cup of coffee?  
  
OC: Yes, my love!  
  
Kuroro: Wow!! OCs can be quite handy!!!  
  
~~~ SHALNARK AND SHIZUKU~~~  
  
Shalnark: I love you!  
  
Shizuku: Oh. Okay......... What?  
  
Shalnark: I said, I love you!  
  
Shizuku: Okay............. What?  
  
Shalnark: *sighs* Forget it.... *walks away*  
  
Shizuku: Wait!!! Did you just say you love me???!! Did he say that??? *thinks for a while* Wait. What am I thinking about again?  
  
~~~ ILLUMI AND OC~~~  
  
Illumi: .......  
  
OC:..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all!!!!! Please tell me if I missed something!! 


End file.
